


Kinda..

by Donobaner



Category: SMPLive, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: A little angst, M/M, a good mix y’all, a little fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-08 01:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21467779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donobaner/pseuds/Donobaner
Summary: Schlatt didn’t mean to say ‘I love you’ it just slipped. But maybe it was the best slip up of his life
Relationships: Jschlatt/Wilbur Soot
Comments: 17
Kudos: 454





	1. Chapter 1

Schlatt closed out Minecraft. He had just finished up a recording with his good ‘friend’ Wilbur. A new video for his channel about he and his friend in an ending Minecraft with world. The water level rose every five minutes. “Yeah, I think they’ll really like it.” Wilbur said, they were still in their discord call. 

“Yeah man. I’ll post the whole stream and you post the highlights like usual right?” Shlatt said opening up YouTube. He was just gonna chill after this. 

“Mmhm. Like usual.” Wilbur laughed a little, Schlatt loved that laugh. It was pure, wholesome in a way.

“Great. Well, I’ll talk to you later man.” Schlatt wasn’t really thinking as he said his goodbyes.

“Alright man. I’m looking forward to it.” Wilbur smiled. He really was looking forward to it. 

“Love you,” Again Schlatt wasn’t thinking. “bye.” He ended the call with Wilbur. Only then did he realize what he had said. 

“...bye.” Wilbur was left thinking. Why was he so nonchalant about it? It didn’t take him long to think that ‘oh duh, he means it platonically.’ Though he did wonder. 

It was later, quite a bit later. Both men were still thinking about it. Honestly Wilbur thought he was just being dumb for thinking anything other than ‘it’s just platonic’ and Schlatt was feeling dumb for thinking if maybe Wilbur hadn’t heard him or that just maybe.. he liked it. 

Schlatt would never tell anybody this, and I mean nobody, but he did have a soft spot for that British idiot. That.. kinda cute, kinda funny, kinda interesting... kinda lovable idiot. 

And maybe Wilbur had a soft spot for that all American made ‘business man’ who’s kinda evil, kinda stupid, and kinda maybe adorable.. but for now he put that aside. It’s not like they’d ever do anything with their affections except love each others laugh, and voice.. love each other.


	2. All of them.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something has to be done. Schaltt can’t take it.

It was a few days from then. Wilbur finally decided to end the silence between the two. He texted Schlatt. ‘Hey, I had an idea for another video. Basically the water one with lava?’ 

Schlatt got the notification. “Oh- Uhh hold up Carson.” He pulled his phone out of his pocket and read the text. 

“Fuck.. Carson it’s Wil.” Remember when I said Schlatt would never tell anybody about his little c r u s h on Wilbur? Well.. he told Carson. Despite all the gay jokes Carson was cool with it, supportive even. 

“Well answer it idiot. He’s still your friend,” Carson laughed a little “duh.”

“But-“ Carson cut Schlatt off “it’s not that hard. Here, what did he say?”

“He said that he has a new idea for a video.” Schlatt explained. 

Carson laughed “Bro, stop freaking out over this. It’s Wilbur. Same as he always is.” 

Schlatt sighed. He started typing. ‘Aight man im cool with whatever’ he sent it and quickly exited the messaging app. “Jesus, when did it get so hard to talk to that idiot?!” 

Carson wheezed “You’re the idiot if you’re having trouble talking to fucking Wilbur.” 

“Oh shut up Carson.. anyway I have to start streamin, I’ll see you.” Schlatt didn’t even have to, he just wanted something to get his mind off Wilbur. 

Carson shrugged not thinking much of it “Well aight man. Don’t be too gay out there. But seriously, talk to you later dude.” 

“Talk to you later.” He hung up and slunk back down into his chair.

“Might as well just play modded GTA again.. it got a good amount of viewers last time.” Schlatt realized he was talking to no one. Suddenly he felt lonely. Really lonely. He sighed and opened twitch. Get his mind off that too I guess. 

And so there Schlatt went. He started streaming, had fun, turned off his mind for a few hours, and said goodbye. He was tired and hungry. How long was he streaming? It didn’t matter. 

After awhile Schaltt found himself lying awake in bed. It was expected at this point to be thinking about that.. that damn English bitch! Who just so happened to find his way into Schlatt’s heart. He couldn’t just let this eat him from the inside out.. he had to do something about it. Something, anything just to forget about all of this. His feelings... All of them.


	3. Maybe..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Schlatt spills-

Another few days pass. Wilbur was thinking the same thing as Schaltt. It was time to do something about this. They couldn’t go there whole lives without talking because Schlatt was accidentally a little homo.

Wilbur decided to invite Schlatt to record. That video idea he had the other day. Schlatt, of course, agreed. 

“Wait Wilbur before you start Umm..” Schlatt felt like he was back in middle school by the way he twiddling his thumbs nervously. He was rereading Carson’s text over and over. ‘Dude, just tell him how you feel.’ It read. 

“Yeah?” Wilbur felt his heart skip a beat. Schlatt sounded so nervous. Why was that adorable? 

“Promise me you won’t get mad- and even if you do get mad, get mad at Carson. He the one who told me to do this.” Schlatt was just stalling at this point.

“I’m not gonna get mad Schlatt. I’m sure whatever it is, you’re making a bigger deal about it.” Wilbur laughed once not really expecting what would come next. 

Schlatt took a deep breath before starting this shit. “Wilbur, like two weeks ago when I said I love you before we ended the call? Yeah we both remember.. I didn’t mean to say it but I do mean it. I have for like.. since we met. You’re like super cute for reason- God this all so dumb, I’m sorry Wilbur. If you don’t wanna record anymore that’s okay.” He kept going. He was babbling by the time Wilbur stopped him.

“Schlatt, hey Hey.. calm down.” Wilbur didn’t like hearing his friend so distressed. 

Schlatt thought Wilbur didn’t hear him. Why wasn’t he mad? “I.. you..” He was really at a loss. Poor guy. Not so sharp tongued now I see-

Wilbur laughed, but only once. “Schlatt, look.” Schlatt was scared- 

“Maybe I’ve been thinking a few of the same things.. maybe I’d like to talk about this later. All the drama and stuff aside.. a real talk about all this shit.” Wilbur sighed. This was hard on the both of them it seemed. 

Schlatt looked surprised though Wilbur couldn’t see him thankfully “Umm.. Uhh.. alright Wil. That uhh.. sounds good.” Oh god- he needed to get himself back together. 

Wilbur smiled softly “Alright. Good. Now, we have some recording to do ehh?” 

“Yeah.. Yeah. This’ll be fun.” Schlatt was composing himself. That talk would be.. interesting huh?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn’t done just yet! And sorry this chapter is short- all of these are short. Don’t @ me.


	4. Chapter 4

Schlatt sighed with a dreadful feeling in his chest and turned on his webcam, he’s barely ever done that before. But, Wilbur wanted this to be as face to face as they could get it. He understood. He opened discord and started calling Wilbur “Oh fuck..” he was nerve wracked. 

Wilbur, of course, answered “are you finally ready?” There was a hint of sarcasm in his voice. It wasn’t Schlatt’s fault he was a bit scared! You could hear Wilbur messing with his own webcam. Schaltt was excited to see him again. Kinda gay.

“Yes I’m finally ready I’m oh so sorry Wilbur.” Play it cool, be natural. Were the only two thoughts going through Schaltt’s mind. 

“Good..” Wilbur smiled softly at the camera. Schlatt didn’t know why he was so cute! He wasn’t gay. Not even bi.. but he was ruining his weeks over a dude. A dude who was one of his closest friends no less! “So, about what you told me, the other day.” Wil started.

“Yeah?” Schlatt’s voice was quieter and softer than usual. He was scared. Wilbur Soot was Making Jonathan Schlatter Scared? A sight you’ll never see! Wilbur thought it was cute.

“To make it easy on the both of us, we don’t have to tell anybody until you’re completely comfortable.” Wilbur was willing to try it out with Schlatt. Long distance was hard but they’d get through it. 

Schlatt looked up from his hands and at Wilbur “W-what? You want to.. date?” He didn’t even consider that. “I Uhh..” 

“Only if you want to Schaltt.” Wilbur swiped his curls out of his face to see Schaltt’s reaction more clearly. 

“I.. I would love to try.” He put emphasis on try. As Schaltt does he was very weary. “Just for awhile.” 

Wilbur rolled his eyes “Okay schlatt. My boyfriend.” He knew that would ruffle Schlatt at least a little. 

Schlatt was indeed ruffled “Oh god I’m gay..” he hit his head on his table “love you.” He didn’t look up. 

This time Wilbur was caught off guard “Okay okay come on.. love you too Schlatt.” He sighed with yet another roll of his eyes. Things were better even now. Boyfriend. That was an odd word. Boyfriends with that all American made ‘business man’ who’s kinda evil, kinda stupid, and kinda maybe adorable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure if there will be more chapters. Maybe one day if I get more ideas. Maybe a short one for when they tell everybody or when they meet.


End file.
